bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Office of Sofia Lamb
The Office of Sofia Lamb is an area in Outer Persephone. Sofia Lamb oversaw control of Persephone from this room. ''BioShock 2'' Entering Shortly after nearly smothering her daughter in the Quarantine Room to force Subject Delta into a coma, Sofia returns to her office presently. With Delta strapped to a gurney in the Examination Rooms, she expects him to expire shortly, but cautions the Family not to let anyone in or out of the room. However, Eleanor recovers and sends a Little Sister through the Vent. She advises him to transfer his consciousness to the Little Sister and escape his holding cell. However, the Cell Block Door Controls are located in Sofia Lamb's office. The Main Atrium as seen through the Little Sister's eyes is hushed and covered in gossamer fabric. The regular entrance to the office is locked, but Delta can use the Vent to enter the office. Inside, the office is as beautiful as the rest of the world, with a large library of books, a collection of flowers and a large view of a golden city. Sofia Lamb works at her desk, addressing her followers. Several Dollars are arranged at eye-level on the bookshelves and on Lamb's desk. The Security Release Lever on the right unlocks Delta's and Eleanor's rooms and also opens the doors to the Cell Blocks of Outer Persephone. Delta must find pieces of a Big Sister suit to aid Eleanor to free his body. Quest Complete After finding the pieces of the suit, Delta returns to the office. The scene briefly flashes to reality before returning the dream-like vision. Sofia Lamb has left the office, and all that remains is to bring the Big Sister suit to Eleanor in the Quarantine Chamber. New Discoveries Audio Diary #Sofia Lamb - Withholding Visitation - On a desk near the stairs to the Common Hall. Gallery AD gNr112-lNr05 Sofia Lamb - Withholding Visitation f0238.jpg|''Lamb's Office in reality.'' AD gNr112-lNr05 Sofia Lamb - Withholding Visitation f0239.jpg|''Lamb's Office through a Little Sister's eyes.'' O Persephone-Sofia Lamb.png|''Sofia Lamb at her desk.'' BioShock 2-Outer Persephone - Sofia Lamb's Office f0353.jpg|''The normal exterior of her office.'' Bugs/Glitches * The sign will read "Office of Dr. Sofia Lamb", but the art captions will say: "Office of Dr. Sophia Lamb". Behind the Scenes *After using the control lever, the Quarantine Room and Delta's holding cell in the Examination Rooms will be unlocked. Oddly, the hallway outside Delta's room back to the beginning of the level will be blocked off by a wall and a fallen abstract statue of a woman. Several Dollars can be found at the base, however. **In addition, the door to the office will be unlocked, though the Little Sister vent may still be used. However, upon Delta's recovery, the door will remain locked. **Also, when the office's true look is seen, the control lever is missing. *Sofia Lamb will only leave her office after the player has collected all three Big Sister suit parts. *Depending on how the player treated the Little Sisters in previous levels, Eleanor will either comment on her freedom or her need for survival. Category:Outer Persephone